


He Was Hers

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Entry, F/M, Romance, Supernatural/Arcane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro has always belonged to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Hers

 

  
The sea spray was cool on his face as he sat on one of the boulders making up the stone jetty. He came here to remember, he came here to forget.

When the sun was just right and glaring off of the water he could almost see Kelly on horseback riding like the wind down the beach. He could almost hear her laughter and the thudding of the hooves through the sand. He had almost joined them here on this beach. The cold steel would have easily taken him to them, but he had heard Kelly's laughter that day echoing over the surf and he knew he had to stay.

He would dream of this place. But in his dreams his memories mixed with things that just could not be, things that were impossible. Weren't they?

\---------------

She knew him well. She had watched him, nurtured him since he was a boy. She was his first love, his first lover, and he didn't even realize it. Any other's hand on him was just a mere shadow of the passion that connected them. He was hers. Body and soul.

\---------------

He sure-footedly made his way over the rocks of the jetty back to the beach where he took one last long look out and turned to go. The breeze carried a whisper to him, "I've missed you."

He stopped and closed his eyes, not turning around, afraid of what he would see if he did. Knowing she couldn't possibly be real, be here. She was just something out of his dreams. But he couldn't not look and he slowly turned around.

Standing there with the surf curling around her ankles, she was an impossibility. He had dreamt of her since he was a child. But those were dreams, this was real. She was here, almost close enough to touch. His eyes locked with hers, mirrored blue pools. The long thick mane of hair that was her only garment was so white it almost glowed. Her skin was flushed pink, as if kissed by the sun. She was perfection personified. Some ethereal creature, far too beautiful for this world, too pure and innocent to want a broken and scarred mortal man like Jethro.

Yet her hand was raised to him, beaconing to him. He closed the distance between them, feeling the water seep into his boots as he joined her in the surf. "Are you really here?" he asked in his quiet way.

Her hand caressed his cheek and he found himself closing his eyes and leaning into it, "Yes, my beloved. I have always been here for you."

He opened his eyes and reached out with a tentative hand to touch her hair, "I thought you were just in my dreams."

"Dreams are just as real, it is what you believe in your heart that matters."

He wanted to tell her that he had loved her for as long as he could remember, and that he remembered each and every time he had made love to her in his dreams, but nothing would come out. She smiled and whispered, "I know, my beloved."

He pulled her to him and found her mouth, savoring the salty tang of the sea he found in her kiss. The feel of her body pressed to his and the way her hands were grasping his back were even more intense than any of his dreams. He wanted to be closer to her, to be part of her. His clothes were left in the sand as they frolicked in the waves. They swam and touched and tasted each other. And when he was deep inside of her as the surf flowed around them he found his peace, the place were he belonged for all time.

The hours slipped by as they loved each other, and the sunlight had turned to moonlight. Holding her in his arms as the tide tickled their toes he begged her, "Stay with me, come home with me."

"This is my home. I can not leave it. But I will be with you always." And she kissed away his anguish as she covered his body with hers and loved him again, sealing her promise.

\---------------

The sound of gulls woke him in the gentle morning sun. A warm sea breeze gently caressed his nude body as he sat staring out at the sea. He stood and walked into the surf, letting his hands drag through the water. He could feel her all around him. And as he looked out at the open water he said what he should have said the night before, when she was there, in his arms, corporeal and real, "I love you."

The warm breeze was back and he heard a whispered echo, "I know, my beloved." And then he heard another echo, her gentle laughter filling the air. And he realized that it had not been Kelly's laughter that made him put down the gun so many years ago, it had been _hers_.

\---------------

His team never understood his actions, why sometimes he would look out at the sea and smile, or why he would close his eyes as he gently tasted the sea spray on his lips. Why he would build a boat in his basement, trying to make it perfect with his own two hands, perfect for her. Why he made it very clear that he wanted his body to be committed to the sea after his death.

And if they knew they would most certainly never understand that when the demons came scratching at him that he would strip to his skin and let her surround him and wash away all his guilt, all his pain, and all his sins.

She was the sea. And he was hers.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Place winner in the February 2009 NFA Hinky Awards for Outstanding Stories by Length: Drabble/Vignette
> 
> \----------
> 
> Written for the NFA Operation Arcane challenge. I hope you enjoy! This is one of my favorite little, weird stories! ~CJ


End file.
